Dio Theory:The Roots of Nick
Welcome to a Dio Theory. As you all know, I'm Dio. Anyway, here's my theory on Nick and his ancestry. The Theory As we all should know, Nick is the legendary warrior's reincarnation, right? Well what if I told you that there's more than 1 legendary warrior! Vuxo is Nick's first ancestor and was the first emperor of Mobius. Because of his many feats, he was called The Legendary Warrior. He is also credited with inventing many of the forms of combat that the others used in later times. Vuxo's son Maximus, Nick's second ancestor, was also called a Legendary Warrior. He earned the name from birth due to Vuxo being his dad. However, he later earned the right by saving over 10,000 prisoners from his arch-enemy, Tyronus. The third ancestor on our path to Nick's time was Maximus's daughter, Eliza. She became the first female Legendary Warrior after slaying the King of the Dragons, Ashtok. (You know, that dragon guy from Mobian Kombat) But she also destroyed an entire dimension when her anger became unbound during the fight with him. The next ancestor was a Eliza's son, the paladin named Xexio. He was the hero that unified Mobius after it broke apart after his mother's death. Xexio was a true force to be reckoned with, it was said that he could lift mountains with the sheer power in his words and that he could melt stone with his bare hand's heat. He also was called a Legendary Warrior. Moving on, Xexio had a daughter named Ciri. She became a Legendary Warrior after killing the Griffen King, Talonclaw. Unfortunetly, she died shortly after giving birth to the next decendent. (Childbirth Complications) That decendent's name was Tortuah. He was the first evil ancestor, as his hatred for his mom's death drove him to the dark side. He became a Legendary Warrior as well, but he used his power for evil purposes. He had only one heir before he was struck down by Vuxo himself. That heir was Faadas. He was the Legendary Warrior that saved Mobius from destruction when the evil alien tyrant Villu attacked the planet. Faadas was rumoured to have had the ability to predict the future. As he said "2 generations after me, the patriarch shall turn evil, as my sight has foretold". His daughter, Yolanda, is rumoured to be Nick's grandma. She is also rumoured to be the mother of TLK. She also is the one that fended off Vuxo when he attempted to corrupt TLK as a baby. She held him off untill he left, then she was called a Legendary Warrior after her triumph. Now we come to TLK, Nick's father. There really isn't too much known about him. As a matter of fact, he may be the only decendent of Vuxo that isn't a Legendary Warrior. As there is no evidence to support or ruin his chances yet, I can't really say if he is or not. Then we come to Nick. Nick is considered the reincarnation of the Legendary Warrior, but there are like 8 legendary warriors he could be a reincarnation of. So which of the 8 is it? Vuxo, Maximus, Eliza, Xexio, Ciri, Tortuah, Faadas, or Yolanda? Let's take a look at each in detail: Nick has power like Vuxo and Xexio. However, his angry dark form comes from Tortuah. But the power boost his anger gives him resembles Eliza. Nick can't see the future, so I doubt it's Faadas. Nick isn't a monster hunter. So no Ciri either. Now for the ones that are left: Nick's dark from was created by Vuxo long before Tortuah and Eliza, meaning they can be elimanated from the equation. That leaves Vuxo, Maximus, Xexio, and Yolanda. Nick has a no quit attitude, just like Vuxo, Maximus, and Yolanda. But Nick is no general guy or a leader on that scale. Which makes it safe to elimanate Xexio. Nick may have super smarts, but he still doesn't have the wisdom his grandma Yolanda had. I doubt that it's her. The last 2 are Vuxo and Maximus. Which of these 2 is it? Well, the answer might surprise you. What if I told you that it actually may be Maximus and not Vuxo? As I have already explained before, Nick and Maximus have more in common than any other. Both have led teams, both met one of their best friends when they fell out of a tree, both of them had to fight a psycho girlfriends along with their other best friend, and they both have met their father in battle. Nick fought TLK and Maximus fought Vuxo. With all this information, let's get to the end of this theory! The Conclusion While Nick is indeed the reincarnation of a Legendary Warrior, he isn't the reincarnation of The First Legendary Warrior. He is the reincarnation of the Second Legendary Warrior Maximus. I also theorize that Xirsec may be the reincarnation of Tortuah, the one that betrayed Mobius. Afterall, after the fight with XIrsec, Vuxo appeared. Why was Vuxo there? To ask Nick about how it felt to fight his dad? Perhaps. But what if he was there to strike down Xirsec just like how he struck down Tortuah? And since Nick sent Xirsec to Hell, he decided to ask in order to cover his intentions? But that's a theory for another time. Well, that's all I got for this theory. This has been a Dio Theory. Join me next time as I try find out where Waldo is hiding. This is Dio, reporting out. Category:Theories